The Hunger Games
by I Always Rise with the Sun
Summary: Isabelle, Ally's sister was chosen as one of the tributes. To protect her little goose, Ally stands up and volunteers. Austin is the other tribute for District 12. Austin and Ally will learn to survive in the games but who will win? Based on the Hunger Games. Catching Fire will come out in November. Not my story but the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I am back with an all new story. I just love the Hunger Games, I was watching it the other day and thought "Hmm, why don't you make Hunger Games Austin and Ally updated!" **

**So here is my story. If you love it review, if you hate, tell me in a review! Okay, I am rambling aren't I? Anyways on with the story. Oh! I am only saying this ONCE! I don't own anything that has to do with Austin and Ally or Hunger Games. :)**

"Isabelle, shhh…. It's okay. It was a dream." I say soothing to my sister Isabelle who was screaming about a dream she had earlier. "Ally, could you sing for me?" she asks hopefully. "For my little goose I will." I say purposely messing up her dark brown hair. I sing a song I wrote, I haven't named it yet though.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow a bed of grass, a soft green pillow-" Soon Isabelle starts to sing in sync with me. "See, you know the song." I said smiling at her. She returns the smile and I get up to leave. "Where are you going?" she snaps up from her bed worriedly.

"I won't be gone long. "I whisper. She calms down and goes to bed. I go out to hunt for my family in the woods. First I slip on a pair of black jeans, a black tank-top, next I wear a black hoodie over my tank-top, and I put on boots that go up over my ankles. I see the

I start to think about the reaping. The reaping is where the capitol decides which kids become contestants in the Hunger Games.

Let me explain the Hunger Games. Each year, the ruling party holds The Hunger Games, an event where one boy and one girl age 12 through 18 from each of the twelve districts engage in a televised free-for-all deathmatch where the last person alive wins. The combat arena where the Games take place is filled with booby traps and frequently stocked with weapons and provisions to keep things "interesting" for all viewers. It's dumb but its entertainment these days.

I walk out of my home and walk into the forest. I hid my bow and arrow in a tree and grab my quiver from inside an oak tree and sling it over my shoulder. Walking inside the forest brings back memories from when I was Isabelle's age. My dad and I would walk in the forest and he would teach me archery. Since then I have become a pro at archery just doing it every day since I was 11 or 12.

I breathe in the smell of pine trees and wood. I just love that smell, the sweetness mixed in with the dirt. Ah. In the corner of my eye I see a deer wandering around with curiosity in its eyes. Carefully, I pull back my arrow and aim for the deer, until it trumps away. I follow it until it pauses. I was about to shoot my game until my I hear a loud shout scaring my game.

"DEZ! That was my first game in months!" "What were you going to do with it?" Dez asks even if it sounded like a taunt. "I was going to sell it." I said in a small voice. He shouts again and all these birds come flying out. Before I know it I shot a bird. We smile at each other and I go to grab my bird. I walk back to Dez and see him on a hill of grass.

"Guess what I got?" he says grabbing something out of his backpack.

"Oh my god! Dez is this real?!" I say grabbing the small piece of bread and smelling it to make sure. "Yep! I got it at the bakery." He said proudly. Dez goes in a capital accent imitating the happy, upbeat Maddie Linket.

"Happy Hunger Games!" he says. "And may the odds-" I take a bite of my bread letting the softness melt in my mouth. "-Be ever be in your favor." I finish in also in a capital accent. Out of the blue Dez said. "We should leave." I look at him and his expression is serious. "What does that mean?" I shiver at the thought of leaving Isabelle. "You and I could make it out there!" Dez says gesturing to the woods. "But I need to stay here. For Isabelle." I whisper not to quietly but not too loud.

"You can take her! I can take my family too!" Dez shouts.

"But you have a big family, Dez! How will we take care of all of them including us!" I scream. "You know what?! Forget it!" Dez snaps. After our fight, a huge shuttle appears above us and Dez grabs my shoulders and shoves me into a bush near-by. We look up and realize that the shuttle we've seen was the Hunger Games.

I was taking a bath so I can get ready for the reaping. My mother Penny did my hair, she braided it and curled it up to look like a bun. She made me wear a French blue dress that reaches my calfs. "You look beautiful." My mom says looking into the mirror. I smile and turn around to see a sad little goose. "What's wrong Isabelle?" "You look beautiful; I wish I looked like you." She said looking down sorrowfully.

"No." I walk over to her and take a seat by my little goose.

"I wish I looked like you." I say forcing a smile.

She returns the smile as I ruffle her hair. Isabelle was ready for the reaping as well. She wore a light yellow dress that goes down to her knees, and her hair was down and curled. "Time to go." My mom says. Before I leave I grab a pin that is gold and has a music note in the middle. I walk out the door holding my sisters hand and my heart pounding out a mile a minute.

3rd person P.O.V (Only for a minute.)

Families were hugging each other and gripping each other's hand.

The Reaping was about to start in 10 minutes. Ally was gripping Isabelle's hand. Isabelle was scared out of her mind. She wasn't ready to take the pressure of dying in the games.

She squeezed her sister's hand as tight as she could. Both sisters minds were racing and hearts thumped as hard as they could, whether it was them going to be drawn in the bowl. Ally had 20 chances to win the reaping, and winning the reaping wasn't an award.

On the other hand, Isabelle had one chance to win. She calmed herself down thinking that she only had one chance to win. Maddie Linket walks out on stage wearing a purple wig, purple lip-stick, and poofy purple skirt, with a light purple blouse. Maddie Linket's skin had been blushed with a light purple, but all over her face. Just looking at her, Ally thought she looked ugly. "Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games!"

Ally P.O.V

"Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games!" says Maddie in cheerful tone. "So, before we do the drawings, let's watch a video on peace and war." She says signaling the camera crew to play the video. I look around for my old time friend. I find him in the older boys section mouthing something.

"What?" I mouth back to him. "It'll be fine." Dez mouths again. I grin at him and he looks back at the TV screen.

After 5 minutes the clip is over and Maddie speaks into the microphone saying "Wow, I just love that video. Anyways on with the drawings!" Maddie sprints over to a glass bowl full of people's names. She pulls out a card and walks back to the speaker. Right now I am crossing my fingers hoping that she doesn't say my name. She doesn't say my name though. She said a loved one's name. "Isabelle Dawson!" she shouts in the speaker. I look over at her and she has the most frightened face I have ever seen her put on. It was like seeing a mask on Isabelle.

Isabelle doesn't even have to make her way through the crowd. Everyone is moving out of the way. I couldn't do it no more. "Isabelle! Isabelle!" I scream franticly. The guards pull me back and I am struggling to get to my sister. "I volunteer! I volunteer!" I can't believe what I just said. I asked myself. _Did I say that?_

**I will try to update tomorrow. It's just hard to update because school started and all that stuff. Anyways what do you think? Review! They mean a lot to me. :)**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Hey! Hey! I am back with chapter 2! I probably won't update tomorrow because my mom has to baby-sit my cousins and I have to help. :/ Anyways here is chapter 2! P.S If you're wondering why everything is different in my story, it's because I am trying to make my story from The Hunger Games and Austin and Ally. So sorry if there is changes in my story. On with the story!**

Ally P.O.V

"I volunteer as tribute!" My voice screams. I just can't believe Isabelle was called! She was one slip in thousands! The rule was that once a tributes name was pulled from the glass bowl another boy, or girl, if a girl's name was pulled; another eligible girl can take the tributes place in the games.

"Wonderful! I believe we have a volunteer!" Maddie said with a confused face because she was probably thinking the same thing I am but covers the puzzled in her face with a stupid grin. Volunteering is complicated. Haymitch Abernathy walks out on stage drunk. He's out of it. I roll my eyes and Haymitch just had to throw-up on stage. I look at him with disgust and sigh.

I look back and see Isabelle with a sad face. She comes running up to me and she grabs ahold of my back. "Ally! Ally! You can't go! You just can't!"

"Izzy, let go." I say firmly, trying not to spill tears. Isabelle's screams are becoming distant. I have to look back and Dez has pulled her back and she is thrashing against his back. Dez gives me a "Don't be afraid" face. I nod and look up at Maddie. "Well, come on up! Don't be shy." She said gesturing for me to come up on stage. "Okay, now, state your name!" Maddie said. "Allyson Dawson." I said with my voice trembling. "I bet my buttons that was your young sister! Right?"

"Yes." Is all I say with a lost look masking my face. "Ooo! Well please clap for District 12's newest tribute!" Maddie Linket claps. Not one person claps. Instead they all lift 3 fingers from their left hand, touch their lips and raise it in the air. The gesture means thank you, admiration, and saying good-bye to someone you love.

I think my tears are going to spill out any second now. Haymitch walks over to me still drunk and congratulates me. "Congrats sweetheart. I'll be your mentor. Later." He hugs me and shouts congrats to me again and raises his cup of wine. "I like this girl!" His breath smells like alcohol. Then Haymitch runs off stage, after 5 minutes he becomes unconscious. The next 5 minutes he is on a stretcher rolling away.

Maddie Linket rolls her eyes and said. "How exciting! But know we are going choose District 12's boy tribute!" Maddie says walking over to the glass bowl with boy's names in it. After a few seconds she comes back with the results. "Austin Moon" she says stretching out "moon." Not Austin Moon! A part of me remembers him but I can't place him.

The odds are not in my favor today.

Austin walks over slowly to the podium. He's tall, big muscles, abs, bright blonde hair that messy, yet cute. When he walks up, Maddie Linket asks for any volunteers but no one steps up. He has 2 brothers and 1 sister. I know his sister can't volunteer for him, and his older brother can't either. But his younger brother can but he probably chooses not to.

Maddie now introduces the mayor and he gives a really long speech but I don't even notice because of my sadness. I start to think. Why did she have pick Austin Moon! She could have picked anyone. I mean anyone! Instead she picked Austin Moon. Ugh! We aren't friends, neighbors, or… even acquaintances! We only interacted once. And it was during a really bad time too.

My dad, Lester had been killed in a mine accident. District 12 gave us very little money, my mom had no job. It was a horrible time. One night we were starving and we had no food, we were cold, and we were in the rain. My mother, Izzy and I were by the bakery and I looked over to see Austin.

He was the baker's child. At that time to, his mom was screaming at him but I had no idea why. After she was done throwing a fit, Austin had a garbage bag in his hands and was walking over to throw trash away. Then he saw me. Austin ran inside, after minute he was back and with a loaf of bread. He tosses me the loaf and runs back inside worriedly.

It was nice of him to toss that bread but I can never really talk to him these days. It's just that I feel like I owe him back. I glance at Austin. In that one look, I can tell he's already frightened. I guess he could tell I am nervous too. There are 24 people in that arena. Only 1 is going to come out as a winner. What if I am not that winner?

**Sorry the chapter was short. I was having trouble with it. Anyways review! As I say, they mean a lot to me. :) or just tell me if I did bad. :/ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I am back with chapter 3! But here is a quick author's note….. I know that Ally, Dez and Austin don't have olive skin but you know, I am trying to fit everyone in the same part. Like Ally as Katniss, Dez as Gale, Austin as Peeta, and Trish as….. hmm. Who should Trish play? Tell me in a review or PM me. Either way, I need to figure out who Trish is going to be. Anyways, here is chapter 3! **

**P.S I'm SO a million times sorry for leaving you with a chapter for SO long! I am sorry. Here is chapter 3. **

Ally P.O.V

After the reaping, Peacekeepers with white uniforms shove me and Austin into different rooms so that we could talk to our families. The door creaks and Peacekeepers shove Isabelle and my mom inside.

"You have 5 minutes!" he yells before closing the door. "Izzy!" I dash over to her. She squeezes me and she sighs. "Ally! I-I am s-so so sorry!" she said with her voice almost cracking. "Izzy. This is not your fault. I mean, you didn't mean for your name to get pulled from the glass bowl. It's not your fault." I said hugging her again. "Here, you can take my music note pin." She says pinning it on my shirt. "It will protect you when you're in the games." She says. "Thank you Isabelle." "WAIT!" I turn around and she runs over and whispers in my ear "Please win. So you can come home. To me and Gale."

"I _will _win. For District 12 and you." I promise her and speed over to my mother.

"Mom, please, please take care of Isabelle. She can do many things but you only need to do the simple things. Okay?" She nods and starts to cry. "Don't cry." I said sternly. "I'll miss you." My mother is soundless; she only made a noise when she sighed in relief. The door opens again and a peacekeeper is there. "5 minutes are up." "I'LL WIN! I PROMISE!" I shout before my family is gone. Another Peacekeeper opens the door nicely and leads Dez into the room.

"Ally." He said squeezing me into a tightening hug. "You are going to promise me that you are going to win." He said giving me a serious face. "I promise."

"You are strong! You can do amazing things! I know you're going to win. Just tell me that you're going to come for us." He said darting me in the eyes. "I will." I wrap my arms around his neck and then the peacekeeper comes in and tells us that our minutes are up. "You'll win!" Dez shouts then the door closes. I sit down getting lost in my thoughts. I didn't even notice that 10 minutes have gone by. Maddie Linket comes strolling through the door telling me that we have to go _catch_ a train. She walks out of my room to tell Austin that we are leaving.

After we get at the station, people start to snap their pictures at us because we are District 12's tributes. As we step into the train I see treats everywhere. The rare foods that you only think are imaginable. At least we get our own rooms and bathrooms.

I sit down on the couch and it felt so plush. I sank right into the softness. I almost feel asleep until Maddie's cheerfulness woke me up. Austin sat right next to me and we sat in uncomfortable silence. I mean, what do you say to someone you haven't talked to in….. 8 years. So, how has life been?

Austin said. "So, this tribute train is awesome, huh?"

I don't respond. Instead I move to the other couch but he still sits next to me. I roll my eyes and shake my head. Looking out the window, Austin still tries to make conversation to me but he fails because I don't answer. I just walk into my room and sit down on my bed and switch on the TV.

Next to my bed, is a glass nightstand with a weird looking remote that's a bit curved. I start pressing buttons and realize it's a remote to change your view from the window. The ones I saw were a view of the capitol, of the city lights, one of a meadow, one by a lake and…. I stand up and stare at it saddened. It was a view of the forest. The trees were tall and green, the sky was cloudy, and there were pine trees in the background. It brings back too much memory's so I changed the view back to the city and squeezed my eyes shut.

I decide to take a shower. It's so awesome to take a shower, it's like you are standing in rain, but it's warm. I could stand in there forever but I am my stomach growls to me telling me that I must be hungry. So I get out and comb my wet hair and let it air dry to make it wavy. I change into a maroon shirt and black pants. Once I get out, everyone is eating dinner. The table was long, and I ate everything on the table, like the beet soup, salmon, mushroom gravy with mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, mixed up fruit, and other tasty foods.

I was stuffed afterwards but dessert was still to come. I should have listened to Maddie and only eat a little bit of dinner so I could eat the creamy desserts.

After dinner I go back into my room and turn on the TV, I can't sleep because I am so full, so I watch the TV. One channel show called The Caesar show. I guess Caesar was the one who owns the show. He had navy blue hair and it was sleeked back. He was talking about the games and about tributes of all districts. Watching all those 12 year old kids who have no chance in making it in the games is sad. I switch off the TV and head to bed hoping good things will happen tomorrow.

**Sorry this was short, but I rushed so that I could update it and show you guys. If I stinked, tell me in a review, if you LOVED it, tell me in a review.**

**Anyways I will try to update, but it's just hard when school has started and I have to write every night. I will update twice a week. Okay? Okay! Glad you agree. **

**Well I will update tomorrow. But I have to go to my cousins b-day at It'z, so I will try to update tomorrow. Please don't be mad at me if I don't. Anyways review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I AM SO SO SORRY! I feel horrible that I haven't been able to update because of stupid school. Thanks school. Anyways I've made a update schedule. It will be at the end of this chapter. Okay… Bon appetite! Here is chapter 4!**

Ally P.O.V

_I find myself hiding in a bush and it feels like The Hunger Games has already started. I feel the bush limbs scratching against my cheek. For some reason I am hiding. Austin and some other tributes are walking around and looking for something. Or someone. I stay hidden and watch the tributes kill a little 14 year old girl by slicing her head off and blood thrashing everywhere. Austin stands there doing nothing. Or should I say not killing anything._

_I cover my eyes and they run away laughing hysterically. I want to scream but I am too scared to do anything. I am still looking at the 14 year old girl and her eyes on her head are still wide-open. It kinda freaks me out. Then someone grabs my shirt and pulls me out of the bush holding a knife against my neck. I sit there still and then the knife comes in closer and starts to make my neck bleed. I scream in agonizing pain. _

My eyes snap open. I feel my forehead full of sweat and grease and I walk over to the bathroom and use my cotton towel to wipe it off. Walking out to the table to eat breakfast and see Austin and Haymitch, the train starts to slow down.

Austin and I can't help but run over to the small sized windows and look outside to see capitol people wearing colorful wigs, makeup that covers there entire face, and ridiculous outfits. They are holding cameras and flashing through our windows. I walk back to the couch and suddenly feel tired again. "Come on! Wave!" Austin winks at the capitol and I blink and stare at him confused and he realizes that I am staring.

"What? They might be famous." He said. I roll my eyes and realize about why he is so nice. He might be forming a plan, to be nice at first then try to kill me in the arena so he can come home.

We had to prepare for the show tonight. A lady named Venia, who had aqua blue shoulder length hair and tattoos that are gold on her arms, was using strips of fabric to rip off the hair on my legs. I clutch my hands into balls because the fabric is really numbing my skin.

"I'm sorry, Ally. But we need to take off all of this hair! As much as possible!" she squeaks. Capitol people are weird. They always have pitchy voices; they look like they are not talking because they always happen to keep their jaws closed. It's not natural. "Yay!" she squeals. "What?" I grit my teeth asking hoping that we don't have to go through another round of ripping and pain.

"We have one more strip to go!" I sigh in relief and let her rip off my leg hair. Venia slashes a strip off my leg and I groan biting my lip holding in a scream. "We're done!" I groan brushing my fingertips against my arms because we have been doing this for at least 2 hours. She got my legs, arms, under arms, and parts of my eyebrows to make them _nice_. Venia's words. Not mine.

"Just let me go get Cinna!" She said running out the door. Who's Cinna?

I lay there in silence and look at the blue walls. They look ocean blue. It's beautiful. I have never been to the ocean but it sound fun. I learned about it in geography. After 5 minutes, Venia and a guy I suppose is Cinna walks in. He has brown skin and dark brown hair, and gold eyeliner. I was surprised how… not capitol style he looked. "I'm Cinna. Your stylist." he asks. He also talks normal. Wow…

"Ally." I said shaking his hand. I am jumping with excitement inside because I have a normal stylist. But on the outside, I am calm as can be. "So, you are showing at the opening ceremony tonight?" I nod my head. "I am going to get you ready while my partner Portia, helps your friend tribute, Austin." I nod my head again and he continues.

"Well, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district." 1. He said. I nod. For all opening ceremonies, you are supposed to wear something that suggests your districts principle industry. For District 11, its agriculture, District 3, factories, and District 4, fishing. That's all I know. I also know the one for my district. Coal Mines. In district 12, there are mines, and miners.

"Ally…. Are you afraid of fire?" he asks. I stare at him confused and slightly shake my head. He smiles slyly with a hint of mischievous and he gets to work. After 2 hours, he is finally done. I am dressed in a black unitard that goes from my chest all the way down ankles.

I am also wearing black leather boots too. My black cape has streams of different colors, and a matching headband. Cinna wants to light them with fire for the opening ceremony. Cinna tells me that the flame coming from the cape isn't real flame.

"Ally, the girl on flames." We go over to the elevator and we go down to the bottom of the Remake place to prepare for the ceremony. I see Austin dressed in the same thing I am dressed in. Same unitard, same boots, and same cape and same color. Of course.

"So, how are you with the fire?" I ask Austin. "Not really comfortable. Maybe you can rip off mine, and I'll do the same to you." He said gritting his teeth.

"I'm okay with that plan." I said.

"Time to go, Ally." Cinna said. We walk out onto our chariot and the fake flames turn on. Cinna smiles and tells us Haymitch mumbles words but over all of the screaming people I could not hear him. "What did he say?" I whisper to Austin. He shrugs his shoulders not knowing. The anthem starts and our chariot moves.

Austin grabs my hand and I snatch it away. "Come on. The capitol people will adore it." I huff a sigh and grab his hand knowing he's right. Plus I need people to like me and be a sponser. He raises our collided hands in the air. The crowd was going wild. I felt dizzy but I went through it anyways. I could see myself through the jumbo trons on the sides with Austin on the others.

Everyone was screaming me and Austin's name. All the girls were blowing kisses at him and the guys were screaming my name.

"ALLY! ALLY! ALLY!"

"AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN!"

All the chariots surround each other and form a circle. "Welcome. Welcome. Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor." President Snow talks for a little bit and then our chariots ride into the building. I glance around and other tributes are giving me and Austin mean, dirty looks. Probably jealous, ha.

I chose to ignore it and head inside. "Ally, you did great. Everyone was probably looking at you rather than me." He said smiling at me sweetly. I blush but my head tells me something. Don't let him get to you. He just wants you to be the first one he kills. Don't let his niceness get to you. He just wants to kill you. He just wants to kill you. He just wants to kill you. My mind keeps repeating that saying. I hug Austin and squeeze him really hard. Two can play at this.

Austin is going down. Hard.

**Hey! So…. How'd I do? Tell me in a review! I decided to try not to use "Katniss, the girl on fire." So I used "Ally, the girl on flames." I didn't want to copy the book. So… yeah.**

**P.S: I am still trying to figure out who to cast the roll of Trish to.. please tell me who Trish should be! I have know clue! Tell me in a review or PM me. Thanks so much!**

**Update schedule:**

**I will update 2 times a week. But if I get 1 review, one update in one week. But if I keep getting the reviews I get now…. It will be 2 times a week. **

**Sorry to be harsh, it's just that I am trying to fit writing in my schedule. So… review! They mean a lot to me! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I am back with chapter 5! YAY! So…. I think I will put Trish as Rue. I am going to keep her as 15 years old. Well on with the story. Chapter 5! P.S: I was going to update yesterday but my mom was on the internet the time I was going to update so, so sorry. **

Ally P.O.V

I sit in my room thinking about the games. Suddenly I just can't stop thinking about it. A knock comes from the door. _Maddie. _She's calling me for dinner. "Ally! Time to eat! Come on!" she yells not rudely yet not annoyingly. I shout back that I am coming and I hurriedly walk over to the long, massive table with weird lime green looking chairs.

Before I know it, I am eating goose meat, and a type of puffy bread called…. I think it was called garlic bread. It tastes so crunchy; the steam flows out as soon as I tear open the garlic bread. I inhale that smell and sigh happily. "You know what? Let's go eat outside on the balcony." Cinna smiles. Without thinking, my feet and hands are moving without my mind controlling them. We enter the balcony….. It looks a LOT alike the dining room. We sit down and a man in a white tuxedo walks by and pours wine into all of our glasses. Me and Austin give each other confused glances but he shrugs it off.

I've never had wine, but I've heard it helps with your coughs and other things like that. Haymitch finally shows up for dinner. DINNER! I think I've only saw him drink and get drunk. I search my head for memories if I remembered if Haymitch has ever eaten. This is the first time I seen him slurp up some soup with his bare hands. Confused, I also bird sip some of that mushroom soup, and surprisingly, it's satisfying. I also start to sip some of that wine. I am already half-way through, and I feel dizzy and foggy. My vision is also quite blurry.

Austin looks the same way I am with my blurred vision.

My glass was empty so I asked for more and glanced at the waitress. "Wait. I know you!" I exclaim. Maddie starts to get mad at me because I recognize her. "How could you know an Avox?" asks Haymitch confused. "I-I don't know. I just can't place her." I say gesturing to the Avox, but she has vanished. "Anyways, what's an Avox?" asks Austin. "A person who committed a crime. So, they cut off her tongue as a punishment. So that she can't talk. It's not likely you know her. She was probably a bad person." Maddie said frustrated. "Wait. I think its Tilly Thompson. I knew she was familiar!" Austin exclaims happy that he figured out who the mystery Avox was.

After that, the conversation drops and we eat in awkward silence.

"So, tomorrow is the first training session. See me in the morning at the dining room for breakfast." Haymitch explains. Afterwards, Austin says he got a tour from Maddie when I was in my room. He drags me away from my dinner and shows me the roof and the garden. All rooms in this building look the same. I fake a smile and pretend I am amazed. "Thanks for the tour, Austin." I say walking away.

"You're welcome. Wait!" I turn and face him. "Want to stay out here?" I think about it and think what I have to do tonight. "Aww, what the heck." I said shrugging and walking back to stand next to Austin. Looking at the city and the lights was so beautiful. "This is so pretty." "It is isn't it?" Austin replies. "Dez would be blown away if he saw what I saw." "Is Dez the guy with red hair, and who took your sister away at the reaping?" In response, I nod my head. Suddenly a cold breeze go's through my whole body making me cold.

I guess Austin noticed so he said "Maybe we should head back inside." Shivering, I nod my head agreeing. "ALLY! AUSTIN! WE HAVE A BIG DAY TOMMOROW SO YOU SHOULD GET SOME REST!" Maddie shouts from the living room.

The next morning I wake up and decide to shower. Ah, warm paradise. After the shower, I decide to wear a black blouse, and black jeans. Nothing special. I brush out my hair and throw it up in a ponytail. Haymitch is waiting at the table and I gladly take a seat in front of him. Austin then comes in wearing my outfit! I don't even let it get to me so I shoo it off. An Avox serves us breakfast, just regular hot cereal. "So, let's get to it. I will train you guys together. It will be easier." Haymitch explains. "Well, what are your talents? Like survival skills?" I immediately think of a talent. "Archery. I can shoot a bow and arrow." I grin politely. "Yep! She can. My dad buys animals from her, and she always nails them in the head." Austin said. Two can absolutely play at this.

"Well, Austin can lift hundred pound flour bags at the bakery! I walk by there and he is lifting them with his bare hands!" I said with my voice raising. I just know Austin talking me up. "Are you sure there will be bags of flour to throw around in the arena?!" snaps Austin. "Well-" I don't know what to say because I just want to stop.

"Before we left, my mom said that District 12 might finally have a winner. I could just see that she wasn't talking about me. She was talking about you Ally!" he shoots back at me, blurting the whole thing out.

"I'm sure she meant you!" I shout back. "No, she didn't. I remember her saying "We will finally get a winner. I know she'll win." He bursts. I look at Austin and I can tell he isn't lying. It must feel terrible knowing that your mother thinks your district tribute is going to win and not him.

"Stop! Just let me continue! Okay?" Haymitch said a little frustrated. Me and Austin nod and let Haymitch finish speaking and every once in a while, we would be glaring at each other. "Oh! I almost left out something important! When we are anywhere! In public, you two will be together every second. Never leave each other's side. "BUT-" me and Austin stammer but Haymitch pounds on the table and shouts "EVERY MINUTE!" we walk back to our room and I wish the hunger games NEVER existed. I can tell Austin doesn't want to be my partner anymore. But you know what? I don't either.

I hate this so much.

**I know. This chapter is not my best work but I am so beat! Its midnight and I felt bad for leaving you guys with chapter 4 for a while. *Hehe* I said 4 for. Anyways I am going to bed. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6 Authors Note

**This is not a update. **

**It's a Authors note. **

**I am sorry to say that I am not really interested in The Hunger Games: A Austin and Ally version. Someone do a story based on the Hunger Games…. And FAST! **

**I know you probably hate me, but I am sorry. Like I said, I am just NOT interested in this book anymore.**

**So, sorry if loved this story, but I think I am stopping it completely. Plus, I think I lost A LOT of reviewers not updating in time. **

**Honestly, I didn't think the Hunger Games was going to be this complicated. I have to remember what happened in the book and… I am sorry. It is just complicated. I like winging stories and editing them after I'm done writing it.**

**So, you hate me. I get it. But still read my stories. Thanks.**

**P.S I will continue Putting Austin behind in the past. **

**Thanks for reading my story! Sorry for the news. :/**

**-Goodie2shoe101**


	7. Chapter 7- Chapter 6 -----

**Okay, okay. I know, I'm a sucker. But I started to read my version of the Auslly Hunger Games I thought **_**"What the hell are you doin?" **_**So I will make the finishing of this story, and don't forget I didn't forget about my other stories! Plus this will be better since I gotten to be a better writer over time…**

"But Haymitch!" I argue but his scream over powers my protest. "Ally… you did agree to do as I said! Now do what you promised!" I start to turn red in furiousness. "I didn't promise! I said I _would_ do it! But I didn't promise!" I scoff. Haymitch shakes his head and said "Nope. Nope. You and Austin are going to be _inseparable! Inseparable! _You got it?" Rolling my eyes I nod. He then exits my room leaving me alone. I huff sitting at the edge of my bed mad. I enter my bathroom to get ready for the day.

As I'm in my bathroom, I wash my face and brush my teeth leaving a minty aftertaste. But just a second later I realize that we're meeting up with all the other tributes today so I run back into the room to get the training outfit Maddie got me to wear today.

I exit my lovely room sadly and walk out to see Austin wearing the same suit and clearly frustrated with me. "Okay my little tributes! And Haymitch! Let's go!" Upbeat Maddie skips into the elevator and we all follow her. I glance at Haymitch to see him frowning. It only took us about one minute to get to the training room because the elevator goes at a very rapid pace. My eyes become wide at the scene. The training room was a big gymnasium with popular weapons and huge obstacles.

Then to our left we see all the tributes from each district lined up in a circle formation with their district numbers clearly on their back. Not even a second after I get here, a woman dashes up to my back to pin a fabric with the number _12_ on it. She does the same to Austin.

All the tributes start to wander around amazed looking at our tools and equipment.

I then could hear discreet clapping. We all turn around to see a woman. I found out that her name was Atala. She shouted to us our training schedule. She said something like 'Experts in each skill will remain at their stations.' And 'We will be free to travel from area to area as we choose, per our mentors instructions.'

Atala told us also that we will be learning survival skills and "Fighting 101." After she was done I started to roam around until she said "OH! And one more thing! You are forbidden to engage in any combative exercise with another tribute." When I thought she was finished she started to read down the list of skill stations. Suddenly I started to get bored so my eyes were running up and down the training stage astonished.

After Atala releases us, the other career tributes sprint to the deadliest looking weapons and handle them with ease. I smirk to myself. _Good thing you are a fast runner. _I look to my right and see young kids. I feel bad as I see the young kids trying to handle the weapons like the older tributes but fail. Over in the distance, I can see Austin tying knots in the knot tying station. But I see that it's empty, I feel bad for Austin so I walk over to him and tie knots with him.

Knot tying isn't one of the most important stations but it's necessary. After tying, I follow Austin to camouflage. He shockingly seems to love this station. Mixing different colors to form a camouflage green and making wavy lines up and down his arms as vines and the brown color as the mud and a tint of black. "Whoa Austin. That's amazing." I whip my head around curiously looking at other people then I see a tribute throw a spear 20 feet right into a dummy's heart knocking it out. When I was distracted, Austin muffled something to me but I didn't listen. "What?" I ask.

"When we were back at home, I used to do the cakes, like the frosting designs on the cake. Mom or dad couldn't do it so what do they do? They make me do it." He sighs. I smile at him making Austin glow once again.

"But you know Austin, that's very beautiful."

"Too bad you can't paint someone to death." Austin has a depressed look on his face and smile in sympathy as we move to the next station.

_3 days later_

We have been rotation stations ever since 3 days ago. Me and Austin have learned knife throwing, and making shelter. Whenever we see Archery or weightlifting, we pass it and save those for our private sessions.

When we get back to the rooms, the waiters bring us out dinner. "So.." Austin starts but doesn't bother to finish. He flips his hair removing the blonde from his forehead revealing his hazel eyes. I brush my brown locks out my eyes and we eat dinner with Haymitch and Maddie with complete silence. _Can't talk about home, to hard and painful. _It's hard to find an interesting topic to talk about. It's always awkward when we eat.

_The next day_

The spear lands on the dummy's leg but at least I'm progressing. "I think we have a shadow." Austin whispers. I look to the right and see a little 12 year-old girl with curly black hair and she looks Latino.

She's very gorgeous for a 12 year old, she looks smart and sly, her eyes are a dark brown and she's about probably 5 feet. "I think her names Trish." Austin said softly into my ear. Trish… Isabelle… they are the same age. She reminds me of her, except for the black curly hair.

"So are gonna do anything about it?" I mumble. "I guess all we can do is talk with her." Austin said. I sigh thinking about Dez and Isabelle and worried about their safety. Trish follows me and Austin to different stations. I'm really impressed with her; she has a lot of like me. Trish is clever with plants, and she has a good aim with a slingshot. Too bad you can't defeat a 200 pound man with a rock. Later that evening we go through an awkward dinner and I see Haymitch just chowing down puffy bread. "Wow, someone get Haymitch a drink." Austin whispers my me roll my eyes playfully and smile holding in a laugh.

_Don't even laugh. Austin's trying to butter you up, you'll trust him and later in the games, you'll be dead before you know it._

The next day, we have our private sessions with the Gamemakers. Of course, the sessions start with District 1, first the boy tribute then the girl tribute. And me and Austin's district is the one and only district left after all the districts are done. Thresh, is the boy tribute in 11 and Trish is the girl tribute. After Trish leaves the seats, it leaves Austin and I. "Good luck Austin, you can life those weights." I blurt out. "Thanks." He beams and said "You too, shoot…. Straight." He winks and walks away to impress the Gamemakers.

I wipe my palms across my thighs and think how anxious I am to get a grip on the silver bow and arrows. They call my name and I stand straight as I walk into the archery station. My pace starts to speed up once I see the silver bow and arrow and once my hands brush against the beauty, I gently pick it up and smile.

I pull back the arrow between my fingers, and shoot at a target and miss. The Gamemakers laugh and scoff while returning to their conversations. I am now livid. Right now, they don't take one minute of their time to pay attention to me and my archery. I pull back the arrow again, inhale deeply and let the arrow go. It sends right into the targets heart and I smirk at the Gamemakers and they are just laughing and dining as if they were at dinner. My heart sinks and then starts to pound and then my palms form into balls.

Once again, I pull the arrow back and aim for the pig they are eating and aim for the apple in the roasted pig's mouth. Before I know it, gasps and shrieks are happening and all attention is now on me. I bow against them and say "Thank you for your consideration." Then I walk out without a dismissal.

**So what did you think? I probably won't update that fast on the next chapter, but I promise I won't bail on you. **** I will take time from school to write. **

**See ya next time! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8- Chapter 7 -----

**Hi! My lovely reviewers! I am back with an all new Hunger Games chapter! Probably won't update until next year, but hope you enjoy! P.S I edited all the other chapters! Ah!**

"Ally! What have you done!" Maddie screams at me. I too start to scream at myself. _Are you nuts! They could turn you into an avox! They could kill Isabelle and your mom! _ "Ally! Are you even listening!" I shake my head and Maddie sighs flustered. _I should have stayed and apologized or smiled as if it was a prank._

Austin is standing there grinning with Haymitch and I storm into my room just as flustered and mad as Maddie. The door slams shut when I close it and I start to sob. What else can I do? Die? Let my loved ones suffer? I can't let that happen to Dez nor Isabelle. Tributes that often get high scores in the training room die in the actual arena. Maybe I will live. This kid in District seven won the games even though he got a three. But still, the scores could make or break a contestant, sponsorship wise.

Hopefully my aiming for the pig will get me a six or a seven at the most. I think I am the lowest score out of all twenty-four tributes. My chance of surviving in the arena is a zero. I hear a knock at the door and automatically know that it's Maddie. I might as well come out, the scores are revealed tonight. I inhale shakily and stand up to have some dinner. Maybe that will cheer me up.

I go to the bathroom to wash my face but as I come out, my face is still red and my eyes feel puffy. Everyone's at the table, including Portia and Cinna. Maybe they shouldn't have come, I think I will let them down; they did so much for me on my appearance as 'the girl on flames.'

I pull out my odd looking chair and slop down. My eyes do not travel nor leave the carpet. My hand makes its way to the spoon and I start to sip my mushroom soup. The warmness reminds me of my tears. Everyone starts to talk about weather and other boring stuff and I finally look up and right way, Austin's eyes meet mine. He has this guilt look in his eyes and somehow his eyes tell me what he's saying. _I'm sorry._ "No problem." I mouth to him. Austin smiles.

"Okay, sweetheart I know what you did to the Gamemakers, now spill." Haymitch says. When he calls me 'sweetheart' it irritates me. Like he thinks I'm still a little girl.

"Okay, I know that what I did was wrong but I have a reason for my behavior." I was about to explain my actions until Maddie starts to throw a fit. "Will I get arrested?" I ask Haymitch while biting my nails. "No, be too hard to replace you at this stage. You'll be fine sweetheart." Then my heart starts to pound of anger.

"Is my family going to get hurt?"

"No. It's not worth it. The Gamemakers will most likely torture you in the arena." I sigh in relief knowing Isabelle will be safe. Out of the blue, Austin asks. "What were their faces like?"

"Frightened, in shock, hilarious yet ridiculous." I answer. I think more about it and add. "Also a man was so terrified he fell back into a bowl of hot soup." We all laugh except a livid Maddie but she is showing a crooked smile making me grin.

"Serves them right. They need to pay attention to the tribute and not making conversation with others. Just because you're from District twelve doesn't mean they can't pay a little attention to you." We all gape at Maddie as if she said something crazy. "That's what I think." She announces.

"My score will be horrid." I moan.

"Oh, you'll be fine." Cinna states making me smile on the outside but make me feel horrified in the inside. Making me want to close my eyes and disappear. I want to go home. I just want to clear my mind of all this… this…. _Everything._

After dinner we get up to walk over to the couch to watch the scores for our private sessions. My knees are wobbly even if I'm sitting down. My hands are trembling and my head is spinning. Austin who has a worried expression on his face glances at me with a warm smile to make my insides bubble and get hot for some reason. Maybe I'm just anxious for the scores and what will turn out to be.

Cinna switches on the TV and I groan. _What will it be? I'd never thought I'd go so mad before._

I look up at the screen and see Caesar with his shiny blue hair and his sparkling white teeth. He sits on the couch as if he were having a blast up there. Probably is but I know I wouldn't.

"Okay! The scores for tonight will be revealed!" Caesar jumps up and claps. "Yep! You heard me folks! Lets see how our wonderful tributes did starting off with District.."-a drum makes a rhythmic pound which makes me anxious-"ONE!"

_Man! Oh well I can wait._

"Okay District 12!" Caesar shouts with cheer and joy. I roll my eyes and see Austin fiddling with his fingers in the corners of his eyes. "Austin Moon… what a catchy name… right ladies?" My eyes move to a clearly embarrassed Austin with pink on his cheeks and Austin's score is revealed. "Austin! You got a… 8!" I tell him and he shrugs his shoulders as if he wasn't impressed.

"Allyson Dawson… got a… 12! Whoa-ho-ho! This is the highest score I've seen in quite a while! Congrats Allyson!" Caesar throws his hands up and sips a sip out of the glass of wine next to him.

"I'll get champagne." Maddie breezes into the kitchen and I sit there in shock and fright. "Why would they do that?" I murmur quietly to myself.

Austin seemed pretty jealous and he stormed out of the room.

The next day, Haymitch told us that we would be practicing together… me and Austin. "Hey Haymitch. Where's that Austin?" I ask cheerfully.

"He's getting private lessons… with someone else." My eyebrows furrow and I question loudly "What?!" "Yeah. We made arrangements this morning." He tells me casually. I slam my bedroom door and sit on the edge of my bed making the tip of the bed creak. _Thought we were friends. Well Ally, this is your punishment. Your punishment for trusting that…that…trader. _


	9. Chapter 9- Chapter 8 -----

So today I heard from Maddie that we're going to star in that weird show with Caeser. "Hurry up and go to Cinna to get ready Ally!" Maddie nags me pushing my back forcing me to go to Cinna. "I'll go when I'm ready." I snap turning around to face her powdered green face. "Ally, you're ready _now._" She said and I slump my shoulders as I walk to the elevator.

When I get to Cinna's place, he greets me with a drink. "Hello Ally."

"Hi Cinna."

"Let's get started." He smiles and my stomach suddenly drops. What's he going to do me?

_Later..._

"Could I open my eyes?" I ask with my hands clasped over my eyes. "Hold on." He murmurs. I wait another minute and he finally sighs. "Now. Now you can." I inhale a piece of oxygen and breathe it out. My hands unclasp and I look down. My dress is… stunning. It's extremely heavy but I'm too awed to notice. I twirl and fire flows at the hems of the dress. I gasp and stare at the lady in the mirror. She has a dress that's paprika color; it has reflective jewels every time a light hits the jewel. Oh, oh, it's beautiful. So amazing. I couldn't stop staring at her. Silk is shining like the stars. Her pale skin shining and glittering at the touch of the light caressing her skin. The dress wraps around her waist perfectly, like it was made for her. All her perfect nails painted with a fire flaming. The woman in the mirror is… shocking to say… but it's… _me. _

"What do you think?"

_What do I think? _It's so…. Wow. I am not pretty. I am not beautiful. I am as radiant as the sun. Cinna plasters a big grin onto his face. "Like the fire?" He asks. I nod slowly still admiring myself tonight. "You are going to be the star of the show." He said still smiling.

I hear a scream. Doesn't sound really agonizing but why do I still whip around with fear? "Maddie?" I ask. "Honey bee, you look… beautiful." Maddie smiles. "Thanks."

"I came to tell you that it's time. You need to stand in line with the other tributes." She said softly. "Come on."

"Good luck Ally." Cinna said. "What if they don't like me?" I ask quivering. "I'm sure they will. Just be yourself. And trust that I'll be in the audience watching you. Just speak as if you were talking to me." He says. "But I can't be myself. Haymitch said I'm rude and I don't smile a lot."

"Well, you act like that… just around Haymitch. But you won't be seeing much of him tonight. Just be yourself. Remember, they love you already." He said touching my ice cold cheek with his warm hands. I sigh blowing my side bangs. "Okay. Bye Cinna." I wave. He waves slightly and the door shuts on me.

We meet up with Austin. My eyes turn thick as I see his outfit. He is wearing a striking black suit with flame accents and his hair messed up. They may want my hair tightened into a bun so that I look decent but Austin doesn't need his hair combed to the side to not look stunning or even may I say… handsome.

Austin sees me for the first time and his cheeks flush with color. "W-Wow Ally. What did they do to you in there? You look… different." He started his _different _with the letter _b _instead of _d. _"Thanks Austin. You do too." Is all I say.

We stand backstage until I see Haymitch walking towards me in the distance shoving his way through the sea of people. "Austin! Ally!" He yells dashing towards us. As soon as he reached us he pants. Need to stop drinking and wake up to smell the roses. "Ally. Austin. You two are still a couple madly in love. The star crossed lovers. Got it?" He growls. We nod our heads in unison and I cock my head slightly. I thought it ended when Austin and I started different coaching.

The music to the Caeser Show starts up and the boy from District one walks on out waving and smiling as if he were the happiest person alive. Caeser asks him a few questions and before you know it, next tribute.

When Trish, the fast and flexible little bee speeds to Caeser and to shake his hands, I suddenly start to worry. My palms are sweating to a nonstop. But if I wipe it on my dress, it's not going to help anyways. Thresh walks on out with his bulky self and shakes Caesars hand.

"Get ready for… Ally Dawson! The girl on flames!" Caesar announces. My hands tremble as I walk out onto the hard floor with my heels clapping at me. He gives me a heavy handshake and smiles as I sit down.

His lips move and I look at the audience with no emotion written on my face. My mouth gone as dry as a dustpan. "What?" I ask clearly not knowing what he said. The crowd bursts into laughter and Caesar repeats getting a small chuckle out his lips. "I asked what fascinated you since you got here from District Twelve? Looks like someone's a little nervous."

My cheeks start to burn up like a fire in a stove.

What I've liked since I got here? What I like? Just _be _real _honest. _Cinna's watching. Just pretend he's Cinna. "The garlic bread." The words slip right out my mouth. Caesar laughs and so does the audience. "I don't blame you. I eat those by the plentiful." He smiles. Caesar pats his tiny stomach and he laughs hard and I grin just to be nice and get some sponsors for the games.

Then his face gets serious.

"So let's talk about what happened with your sister at the reaping. What you did there showed some bravery. How did you build up the courage?" He asks. What a dumb question. I would do anything for Isabelle. _Anything. _

"I didn't really build up courage but my sister; I would do anything for her. I love her to death. I would do anything for my little Isabelle. She's my everything." Suddenly, you could hear a sob coming from the audience. It's that soundless. "What did she say to you? After the reaping?" Caesar asks. I swallow hard trying to be honest. "She pleaded me to win." I whisper hoarsely.

"And what did you say?" Caesar prompts suddenly getting emotional.

"I promised her I would try as hard as I could so I could come home for her." Tears surround my eyes and my muscles are tensed. "I bet you did." Caesar stands up and squeezes me feeling sympathy. I could see Haymitch in the audience giving me thumbs up and Cinna smiling.

"Well that's all the time we have today." He says unclasping his arms from our hug.

"Best of luck Allyson Dawson. Tribute of District Twelve. Let's give a huge round of applause for the girl on flames!" The crowd claps and I smile. This time, I actually didn't mind being called _Allyson. _

The audience is still clapping even though I'm through. Cinna gives me subtle thumbs up as I meet up with them by the elevator.

Waiting for this day to be over, I stand in the hallway, backstage with Maddie, Cinna, Portia, and Haymitch. "Welcome Austin Moon everyone!"

I see lights flashing everywhere which I know are illusions. Austin laughs and smiles his charming smile. I scoff and roll my eyes. "Do I smell like roses?" Austin asks. Caesar and Austin smell each other and pull away nodding. The laughter could break the building because of how loud it is.

"So Austin, do you have a girlfriend back in District Twelve?" Caesar prompts. Austin shakes his head confirming he doesn't.

"Oh. Of course you do, a handsome lad like you should have a special girl! Tell us! What's her name?"

Austin hesitates before answering. I actually got interested.

"There's this one girl," Caesar leans in more. "I've had a crush on her since I can remember. But I am pretty sure she didn't know me until I was noticed in the reaping." Austin said. The crowd sighs in sympathy for Austin, knowing what he was going through.

"She have a fellow?" asks Caesar.

"I'm not sure but the boys are always drooling over her." Austin states. Who is this girl?

"Okay, here's the plan. Win the games, go home and later, maybe she couldn't turn you down? Huh?" Caesar arches his left eyebrow.

"Not going to work Caeser." Austin sighs.

"And why not?" asks a curious Caesar.

Austin's face turns into a red tomato before stuttering out. "Because… because… she came here with me." Austin said turning to me and I feel my face turning red of anger.

**Well this is kind of a cliffhanger… right? I guess so. Did you guys see the Campers & Complication promo! I almost about died. Yesterday night I watched it nonstop. Well please review! Love to hear from you guys! Even favorite, or follow! :D**


	10. Chapter 10- Chapter 9 -----

Austin likes me. Austin the trader is… in _love _with me?! I had to make sure that I wasn't dreaming or something. I then realize when Caesar says. "Aw. Piece of bad luck, isn't it?" Austin nods his head keeping an eye on his shiny black dress shoes. "It's not the best thing." He mumbles. "I guess it be tough not to fall for that young lady." Caesar winks at a beet red Austin.

"Did she know?" Caesar asks with curiosity filling his deep brown eyes. "Not until now." Austin said finally looking up at Caesar. I am mad, actually _furious, _and maybe, a little embarrassed. My cheeks warm up to an hundred degrees followed by a red blush. "I would love to see the look on her face if we pull her into the audience to get an answer. Wouldn't you guys?" Caesar asks turning to the crowd who is screaming _yes_ loudly. "Unfortunately, Ally Dawson's time is now used up and these are just some rules we have to follow. Best luck to you, Austin Moon. I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours."  
The audience roars are deafening and piercing to the ears.

Austin comes backstage to where Cinna, Portia, Maddie and Haymitch are waiting for him. My eyes dart at him deadly. He smiles and waves as he comes back with us. Austin stands against the elevator casually until my palms smash against his chest. He clumsily and uncontrollably loses his balance and crashes against a small glass table that held fake daisy flowers. Glass turns into shreds and tips as Maddie screams and gasps frightened.

"What was that for?" Austin snaps wiping the red specks off his chin and glaring at me. "Why did you say those things about me? You had no right!" I yell.

I turn to Haymitch. "He had _no _right at _all_!"

"This was our plan, Ally." Austin says. I grit my teeth and stare at Haymitch and Austin with fury inside of me. "Thanks Haymitch for the help." I mutter. "You are such an idiot! Do you know what that means? It means you were stupid and naïve. This boy," He wraps an arm around Austin's neck. "He just gave you something you could _never _achieve!" Haymitch finishes glancing at my attitude in disgust.

I scoff and shake my head with both shock and anger. "He made me look weak!" I argue.

"He made you look desirable! You need a lot of work in that department sweetheart! Now everyone is talking about it! Star-crossed lovers." He said smirking yet frowning. "Haven't you seen our relationship? We hate each other and we most not certainly _love _each other." I snap going at an argument with Haymitch.  
Haymitch grips my shoulders and I want to wince because of the pain but I just admitted I am _not _weak. I flinch as his movement of his sweaty palms touching my sparkling dress. "Who cares Ally? It's_ all _just one big show! This is called _entertainment_! Entertainment for the _public! _For the _capitol!_ I mean, your interview was marvelous and you somewhat acted kind but now, you're awful and a heartbreaker. How are you going to get sponsors being this brat?"

Cinna and Portia agree, not on me being a brat but not getting enough sponsors to survive the games. Maddie just stands there watching our conversation not getting one word out of her lips. "Okay, maybe my reaction was stupid but if I only knew this was going to happen-"

"No, if you knew, anyone would've guessed."

"Or are you just concerned for your boyfriend?" Austin mumbles twiddling with his thumbs and staring at his shiny shoes. My cheeks warm up to another hundred degrees at the thought of Dez. "He's not my boyfriend."

Austin sighs. "I bet he's smart enough to know a blush when he sees one. Plus you didn't say _you _loved _me. _So right now, it doesn't matter."

Everything sinks in. My fury dashing back into the darkness. Everyone's right. I need to stick with this plan; I need to come home for Isabelle. The capitol digs up this drama, and love. I saw how the Caesar Show crowd reacted when Austin told them he was in love with me. If I do, I could survive and let all of this stress go.

We head back up to the room and eat dinner in silence. It was loud, terribly, terribly loud. The silence between us all. I mean, all you could hear was breathing and sips. It was very… awkward. Austin had to get bandages wrapped around his hands because of the push I caused him, wow. He did a very spontaneous thing for me that could have cost me my life and here I give him this?

My guilty meter wouldn't stop traveling up.

"Sorry Austin." I mumble with guilt. I try to hide my guilt but it's written all over my voice, in my face and emotion. I apologize once more to Austin. He smiles miserable and shakes his head making his hair dance for the slightest second.

This time tomorrow, I'll be in the games trying all my hardest to be the best I know I can be. Once we're done with our last superb meal, and my stomach is filled, I go to bed nervous and scared out of my mind and my heart bouncing up and out of my ribcage as I watch my interview on TV.

The next day, Maddie awakes me from my sleep and I then have to wake up so I'm ready for… my day.

Haymitch woke me up and including Austin like at five o'clock this morning so he could tell us. "Don't die and stay alive." "I'll take that under consideration." I tell Haymitch. We head back to sleep for our day and that's when Maddie wakes me up.

I get dressed until I meet Cinna at the launch room. I say bye to everyone that has given me a hard time, like for example, Haymitch and Maddie but I guess I'll miss them too.

I get into a huge hovercraft and sit down with the other tributes. A lady sticks a needle into their arm and they wince. She reaches for my arm until I snatch it away. "What is that?" I ask still putting my arm away. Instead, she grabs my other arm and sticks the needle into and I flinch. Actually, it hurt. "It's your tracker device Ally so that you don't go too far off the grid and so we know where you are." The lady in white explains before putting more needles into people's arms.

The hovercraft lands and everyone scatters and I immediately head straight to Cinna and the launch room. "Hello Ally. Here, you will be wearing this in the games." I wore something comfortable, a black V-neck T-shirt and tan pants and a sturdy green belt. Cinna didn't change much about my outfit except he added things onto like a light jacket to go underneath a huge jacket. So the first layer can reflect body heat, or says so Cinna.

Cinna reveals a shiny gold pin out of his pocket. "Where did you find the music note pin?" I question. He locks it on my jacket and covers it with my hair.

"On the dress you wore, that dress from the reaping. They shouldn't notice." He said. We stand until a monitor lady announces that its almost launch time.

Cinna straightens up my loose jacket and his warm hands lead me to the glass cylinder. "I'm not allowed to bet but if I could, my money would bet on you." Cinna smiles.

"Really?" I ask heartbroken.

"Really."

I step onto the metal plate and Cinna kissed me on my cheek and I smile. "Good luck, girl on flames." Is the last thing I hear him say when the glass cylinder shuts and my eyes go wide in fear. Cinna nods his head slightly. _Showtime._

Darkness blinds my eyes until a bright light shines.

Claudius Templesmith's voice booms as I see the other tributes on the green field. "Welcome! Ladies and Gentlemen! We shall let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

**Review! Follow! Favorite! :D **


End file.
